


Frozen Fire

by quirkoholic



Category: Frozen (2013), Kristanna - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kristanna, Oral Sex, Sex, cabin smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkoholic/pseuds/quirkoholic
Summary: "It had taken quite a bit of convincing on Anna’s part to let Kristoff take her to his cabin. And even more convincing to get Elsa to agree to it. Anna had wanted to stay for a few weeks, but Elsa and Kristoff talked her down to a weekend trip with the promise of longer stays in the future if everything went well and Anna stayed out of trouble. Anna had groaned and complained that she wasn’t a child and could take care of herself, but when the two people closest to you have seen you freeze to death with their own eyes, it’s hard to break through that barrier of worry."Oneshot. Classic Kristanna first time cabin smut.





	Frozen Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I already shared this on Tumblr, but I wanted to share with the rest of the fanfic world as well. First attempt at any sort of fanfic or smut and planning on doing some more in the near future :) Please enjoy!

“Anna,” Kristoff exhaled into the cold air. He tilted his head down to smell the floral scent of her hair as he pressed a small kiss on her auburn head. She stirred slightly and groaned into his chest while she attempted to burrow deeper into the blanket that was wrapped around them. Kristoff chuckled, “C’mon sleepyhead, we’re almost there.”

“Mmmm but you’re warm,” she mumbled into him and hugged his torso tighter.

“Ow, heh ok, feisty,” he scrambled to loosen her grip “ease up a little and let me breathe, ok?” She slowly withdrew from him and looked up with a pout while crossing her little arms in front of her. “Don’t look at me like that, this was your idea.”

Anna sat back against the bench of the sled and took in her surroundings. Sven was pulling the sled at a leisurely pace down the narrow forest path. A light layer of snow covered the ground and the trees stood tall and bare. In the distance a small structure came into view as they crested a small hill in the road.

“OOh,” Anna clasped her mitten-covered hands to her face. “Is that it?” She turned excitedly to Kristoff.

“Yep. Home sweet home.”

“It’s so cute!” She squealed and bounced in her seat, rocking the sled slightly. Sven grunted in reply and looked back at the pair before returning his attention to the road.

“Ok, calm down.” Kristoff laughed and put his arms around her and hugged her to his body to restrain her bubbly movements. She hummed into his chest and he felt heat tinge his cheeks. She lifted her face to his with a smile and he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face in reply. He cleared his throat and looked away as he moved his arms to her shoulders and held her there.

“Anna, I...Before we get there, I just need you to know...” he faltered and scratched the back of his neck. “It’s...It’s not much to look at, but...” 

“Kristoff,” Anna interrupted and placed her tiny hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure it’s lovely.” She smiled reassuringly up to him as he visibly relaxed his shoulders and gratefully grinned again. 

“I know I shouldn’t worry. It’s more than enough for me and Sven, but I just don’t want you to be disappointed...” he trailed off.

“Why would I be disappointed?” She strained her head to meet his eyes, which were now looking away from her. He shrugged and grunted as he rubbed his mittened hands down his face. “Kristoff.” She grabbed at his hands and pulled them down to his lap. “Talk to me.” He sighed,

“I don’t know, because you grew up in a castle and I grew up with nothing and I’m new at this, OK?” he blurted out, finally meeting her gaze.

“This is all new to me too, Kristoff.” she said softly. “And growing up in a castle all by myself wasn’t exactly fun.” She offered a small sad laugh as she squeezed his hand. “But we can figure it out together, yeah?” He squeezed back and they smiled lovingly at each other, not noticing that the sled had stopped moving.

Sven let out an impatient grunt and squirmed at the front of the sled. Kristoff bolted up and made to unhook him.

“Thanks, buddy.” He rubbed his head and unhooked the reigns from his harness. Sven bounded towards the small barn attached to the side of the cottage. Kristoff ran after him to open the door and ready his stall for the night.

Anna stepped off the sled and admired the little cottage nestled in the trees. She saw a small frozen lake a few yards behind the cabin and down a small slope. It would be beautiful in the summer, she thought, and made a mental note to convince Kristoff to bring her here again when the weather turned warm. She walked to the barn door and watched Kristoff break apart a bale of hay for Sven.

“There you go, buddy, you’re all set.”

“ _What about a snack_ ,” Kristoff said out of the side of his mouth, talking for his friend as Sven nodded in agreement.

“Ok, just don’t spoil your dinner. ” He pulled out a carrot from the bag around him and Sven gladly munched on the tip before Kristoff took a bite of his own.

Anna giggled from the doorway and Kristoff spun around, eyes wide and cheeks red.

“You were taking too long.” she smiled and shrugged at him.

“Oh, right.” He said and cleared his throat. “I’ll um...I’ll get the door and unload everything.” He walked past her and towards the front door.

“Can I help?” she ran after him.

“Oh, um...no, I got it.” He unlocked the door and swung it open for her to enter.

“Oh, come on I want to help!” She bounced on the balls of her feet.

“Anna, I think it’ll go faster if you let me take care of it.” Anna stopped bouncing and crossed her arms once again and pouted. “Just go inside and stay warm, please?” He pleaded as she reluctantly stomped inside, mumbling under her breath about him being grumpy.

Kristoff knew she meant well and that she was perfectly capable of helping, but he couldn’t help but get a little protective of her. Things were different out here in the middle of winter, and his mind flashed to that dark day on the fjord, his beloved Anna frozen solid and the Queen of Arendelle sobbing onto her cold hard form.

It had taken quite a bit of convincing on Anna’s part to let Kristoff take her to his cabin. And even more convincing to get Elsa to agree to it. Anna had wanted to stay for a few weeks, but Elsa and Kristoff talked her down to a weekend trip with the promise of longer stays in the future if everything went well and Anna stayed out of trouble. Anna had groaned and complained that she wasn’t a child and could take care of herself, but when the two people closest to you have seen you freeze to death with their own eyes, it’s hard to break through that barrier of worry.

Kristoff loaded up his arms with supplies and packages of food from the sled and carried them to the door to drop them on a table just inside, next to the area that made up his small kitchen. He turned to look for Anna but she was nowhere to be found. He walked to the back of the cabin where the only other room was, his bedroom, which was also empty.

“Anna?” Nothing. A slight panic arose as he started toward the door, just as it burst open with Anna behind it holding a pile of twigs. “Jesus, Anna don’t scare me like that!”

“What? Oh, sorry.” she said as she settled the pile of twigs by the fireplace.

“What are you doing?” Kristoff asked as he stood behind her, one eyebrow cocked in amusement.

“Oh, I thought I’d start a fire.” She said nonchalantly, picking up some of the twigs and placing them in the fireplace. “I tried to find the driest ones, but I’m not sure anything is completely dry out there.” She grabbed a chopped up log from the stockpile by the fireplace and placed it in the nest of twigs. “Do you have anything to light this with?” she asked and looked up at Kristoff, whose mouth was hanging slightly open.

“Uh...yeah, hold on.” he dug into the bag swung around his shoulders and fished out a small steel rod and a piece of flint. “Since when do you know how to build a fire?”

“Well, I’ve never actually started one,” she said, grabbing the rock and the metal from his hands, “but I watched Gerda and Kai start them all the time. So I just did what they did.” She held the pieces by the wood and rubbed them together trying to make a spark. “This part isn’t as easy though.” Anna held her tongue between her teeth in concentration as she continued rubbing the two tools back and forth against each other. Kristoff smiled and kneeled next to her, holding his hands around hers.

“Here, let me show you.” He gently took her hands in his and pressed the two pieces firmly together. He flicked his and Anna’s hands quickly and a stream of sparks emitted and landed in the pile of wood and twigs. Anna squealed and Kristoff laughed as he flicked a few more times, adding more sparks to the wood. They leaned back and watched the flames slowly but steadily grow.

“There you go, Princess. You started your very first fire.” Kristoff said and Anna leaned into him with a smile, facing him.

“See, I can be helpful!” He laughed at this and nodded while kissing her cheek.

“Yes, you can. And I’m...I’m sorry I was so grumpy.” He sighed. “I love that you want to help, I just get...worried.” He gave a shrug with a sad smile.

“Hey,” Anna said, turning in his embrace and grabbing his face. “I’m ok. I’m not going anywhere.” She kissed him on the nose. “And now I’m warm! So no worrying!” She looked into his warm brown eyes intently until he smiled fully and hugged her close.

“Ok, feisty. Let me get the rest of the supplies.” He stood up and left Anna by the fire and she grabbed the metal poker leaned up against the wall by the pile of wood and started adjusting the flaming logs.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Oh, Kristoff!” Anna yelped after taking a bite of the stew he’d prepared for dinner. “vish is DELISHUSH,” she said, biting into the warm bread he presented her with and let out another moan of satisfaction.

“I’m glad you like it, Feisty,” Kristoff laughed, “Now quiet down before the neighbors complain.”

“NEGHBURS?” Anna muffled through another bite of food, her eyes growing wide, causing Kristoff to laugh harder. Anna narrowed her eyes and threw a piece of bread between his eyes. “Not funny,” she finished, chewing the rest of her food.

“It’s a little funny,” he smiled, popping the rogue lump of bread in his mouth.

“So you don’t have anyone else living around you?” Anna asked, taking another bite.

“Nope, there’s no one around for miles. That was part of the appeal when I found the land. No one is around to bother me. You can scream as loud as you want and not disturb anyone.” Kristoff’s eyes widened as he realized what just came out of his mouth. “Not that...I was planning on being loud. Or you being loud. I mean, you could if you wanted. I just wasn’t planning...I wasn’t going to make you scream or anything. Oh. GOD.” Anna choked on her stew and Kristoff buried his head in his hands and groaned until he heard Anna swallow her food and giggle.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Mountain Man,” she said softly. Kristoff’s head shot up and looked at Anna. She smirked and looked at Kristoff through her lashes, trying her best to look seductive as she sipped her tea. Kristoff swallowed hard and averted his eyes to his stew. They ate quietly until they were finished.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kristoff lay sprawled out on a fur in front of the fire with his arms around Anna, who snuggled in next to him.

“We should sleep out here. It’s nice and warm.” Anna said as she swirled her finger over Kristoff’s undershirt.

“I was going to offer you the bed, but if you’d rather sleep out here...” Anna jerked her head to look at him.

“You mean we aren’t sleeping together?” Kristoff’s eyes widened and cheeks grew red for the 8th time that night and Anna swatted at his chest. “You KNOW what I meant, Kristoff! Why are you being so weird about this?”

“I’m not being weird,” he shifted his weight away from the little redhead.

“Yes you are and WHY are you moving away from me? Did I do something?” Anna sat up and frowned at the burly blonde inching away from her.

“No, no Anna this has nothing to do with you. Well, it has a little to do with you, but it’s not your fault, I promise!”

“Then what is it?”

“I’m just...I don’t know what...what I’m supposed to do and I have all of these feelings that I never thought I’d have and I have all of these...thoughts that I _really_ shouldn’t have, and I get around you and everything gets, like, fuzzy and you smell like flowers and I never thought I would like the smell of flowers so much...”

“Ok, ok. Slow down, Kristoff.” Anna placed her hands on his massive shoulders. “I feel the same way about you, you know. We’ve talked about this. I get nervous too, but it’s a good nervous, you know? I just haven’t seen you this antsy before. It’s not like we never...did anything alone at the castle.”

“I know, but this is different. This is my world, and I just never thought I’d be sharing it with anyone else.” Anna let go of him and looked down with hurt in her eyes. “No, not...that’s not a bad thing.” She perked up slightly to listen as he rubbed his hand on his forehead. “I just. I’m a simple man and I’ve lived a simple life. And then you come barreling into it, all loud and clumsy with all of this energy, this intoxicating energy that I can’t get enough of and I feel like you’ve turned my world upside down. In a good way.” He met her eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before continuing. “But this quiet life and this little cabin is all I have to give you and I just want it to be enough.”

“Kristoff.” Anna reached up to touch his face.

“I want to give you the world, Anna.”

“I don’t want the world.”

“But you deserve the world.”

“Kristoff.”

“No, you do, I want you to know that.”

“Kristoff!” Anna put her hand over his mouth before he could say anything else. “Shhh.” Kristoff’s eyes stared into hers as she slowly removed her hand from his mouth and moved it to cup his cheek. “You talk too much, you know that?” They both laughed at the role reversal, as Kristoff had uttered similar phrases to Anna on many occasions.

Kristoff broke the space between them and  pressed his warm lips gingerly into hers. Anna returned the kiss with gusto, placing her arms around his neck and climbing into his lap. Kristoff’s hands tightened around her as she let him enter her mouth with his swirling tongue. This was the Kristoff she was more used to, eager to explore her body, but never forceful, always gentle, always letting her set the pace. Anna’s kisses grew more desperate, pressing her body as close to his as she could and grinding into his lap.

“Ohhh.” Kristoff groaned and threw his head back, exposing his neck. Anna quickly took the bait and began kissing and sucking on the tender flesh near his collar, moving up to just below his ear. Kristoff moaned again with labored breath as his eyes rolled up in pleasure. Anna’s hands moved quickly over his chest and darted down to the waist of his pants, tugging them away from his body so her hands could roam freely underneath.

“Anna,” Kristoff said as his breath hitched. Before he could stop her, his darling princess was elbow deep in his trousers, grabbing parts he’d only dreamed of her touching. His mind clouded in a haze of euphoria, but he couldn’t help feeling guilty for what was happening. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to continue, but they’d only explored each other sparingly and fully-clothed, always afraid of an intrusion at the castle. They’d found some solid hiding places, but the life of a royal didn’t leave Anna a lot of play time with her boyfriend, so they’d always stopped short of anything happening.

“Anna,” he said louder this time, until she slowed her pace long enough to meet his eyes. “Are you sure?” It was the only question he could choke out.

“Of course I’m sure.” she said, hand still down his pants. “Are you?”

“I, um. Maybe we should. Uh.” he stuttered in between heavy breaths. Anna’s eyes questioned his, waiting for an answer. “It’s...it’s a little hard to focus right now.”

“What? OH. Right.” Anna pulled her arm out and away from his member and slid off of his lap. “Sorry. You were saying?”

“Uh.” Kristoff cleared his throat. “I just didn’t know...what you wanted to happen tonight? With us?”

“Oh, well…I want us to be together.” She smiled and clasped her hands in her lap.

“I thought we were together?” he questioned, brows furrowing.

“Oh of course we are together but I meant, like, together together. As one. You know. _Together_.” she motioned her hands coming together.

“Oh.” Kristoff’s eyes grew wide and his face grew hot again.

“Oh no.” Anna said, moving forward to grasp his face. “Not this again, Kristoff. Stay with me!” She said as she squeezed his cheeks and shook his head slightly. “I want this, OK?” She softened her eyes and her hold on his head. “I want you.

“I want you too,” Kristoff sighed and removed Anna’s hands from his face to hold them in his own. “I just thought we had to wait until...it was more proper.” His face was serious, but Anna smiled and launched into a fit of giggles.

“Oh, I don’t really care about that.” She waved her hand away and smiled.

“Shouldn’t you? What if something happens?”

“Like what?”

“Like a baby? That’s generally WHY people _come together_ in the first place, and we aren’t married. Doesn’t that involve public shame and me being thrown in a dungeon for ruining a princess?”

“I wouldn’t worry about that, Kristoff.” Anna smiled at the look of fear plastered on her mountain man’s face. “I took precautions.”

Anna had indeed taken precautions with the help of Gerda, who had pulled Anna aside as soon as she heard about the planned trip to Kristoff’s cabin. Gerda had politely tried to gauge how far their relationship had gone, but Anna was so excited and comfortable with their head of staff that she just babbled on about all the things she wanted to do while they were away, much to Gerda’s chagrin. Still, never one to judge too harshly, Gerda lead her to the kitchens and enlisted the help of several younger female staff members to whip up a concoction of strange smelling herbs to steep in her tea. The staff had sent up a cup of the foul-smelling drink to her room every night since then, and Gerda gave her a bag to take with her.

Kristoff’s brows were still furrowed with worry and confusion, but Anna slowly inched her way back onto Kristoff’s lap and planted soft kisses all over his face. Kristoff’s arms wrapped around her as he buried his head into her neck.

“Do you want me to help you relax?” Anna whispered in his ear before nibbling on his lobe, sending a shudder down Kristoff’s spine. He groaned in response and nodded. Anna bunched her fists in Kristoff’s shirt and pushed it slowly up his body, easing his arms up so she could pull it over his head. Anna ran her hands all over his torso, feeling his muscles tense and then soften at her touch. She kissed him all over, starting at his chest and following the trail of dark blonde hair that disappeared under his trousers. Her eyes met Kristoff’s, whose expression had changed from one of concern to one of lust. His eyes were hooded and his lips parted to release the breaths that were steadily growing heavier. He licked his lips in anticipation and Anna swore she almost stopped breathing. It was the sexiest thing she’d ever seen and it was all for her. She almost didn’t wait for his small nod of approval before continuing her quest.

Anna plunged right in and found her prize once again. This time instead of hesitating, Kristoff bucked against her hand and moaned in approval. She let go momentarily to properly shove his pants down while Kristoff lifted his hips up and let her slide the remainder of his clothing off and toss it across the room. Anna’s eyes lit up and widened with a slight hesitation at the sheer girth of him. He was gorgeous and glistening and his cock was already standing at attention for her. She wanted to devour him, but she was unsure if he would fit. She flicked her eyes up to Kristoff’s face as he reached for hers and kissed her with more passion than he’d ever let himself show before. He kneaded his fingers into Anna’s hair and undid the plaits she often had in. He smoothed out the red waves as they cascaded down her back, before reaching for the ribbon laced up the back of her dress.

“I think you’re a little overdressed, Princess.” Kristoff breathed into her neck. Anna squeaked in response and all of her hesitation flew out of the cabin. His tone had completely changed to a huskier more confident variety, and it took all of her being not to rip off her dress for him. She scrambled to untie every ribbon she could find and shed her complicated clothing as quickly as possible. Kristoff chuckled low at her enthusiasm and helped where he could, trying his best to make sure she didn’t fling anything into the fire. Soon they were bare for each other, each in awe of the other’s features. Kristoff studied Anna’s body and took in every curve. “Beautiful.” he breathed as he reached for the small redhead before him. She glowed at the compliment and practically tackled him down to the ground, kissing him hard along the way.

Kristoff watched as Anna made her way down his torso again to his length. She grabbed and stroked it up and down before wrapping her mouth around the tip. Kristoff’s head lulled back as he moaned. Taking that as a sign, Anna continued to slide his penis further into her mouth until she felt the urge to choke and slid it back out with a pop. Kristoff scrunched his face and let out deep satisfactory grunts that encouraged Anna to continue sucking and licking to her heart’s content, boldly trying to go deeper each time. Kristoff softly bucked his hips forward and Anna felt him start to tremble. She had a good idea as to what that meant, so she licked his member one last time before sitting up in between his legs that were spread around her.

“Oh my god.” Kristoff tried to catch his breath on the ground as Anna grinned mischievously down at him. “That was incredible.” She bit her lip and giggled as she climbed up his chest to plant a wet kiss on his lips.

“It was for me too.” She said. Kristoff grinned before grabbing her around the waist and sitting them both upright.

“Oh, you’re not getting off that easy, Feistypants.” He flipped Anna’s body so it was below his own and placed her down on the soft fur. Her giggles turned to moans as he kissed her neck and worked his way down to her breasts. She cried out when he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked softly before flicking his tongue back and forth over it. Her body squirmed beneath him and she arched her back to give him easier access to her chest. He repeated the motions on her second breast, eliciting sweet happy noises that drove him to worship her body even more.

“Oh, Kristoff!” she panted as he kissed down her stomach and then up her thighs. He growled in response and lifted her hips to pull her closer to him. He gently kissed her ginger curls to gauge her response, which was a breathy sigh and the lightest whispered “yes,” which was enough for Kristoff who hoisted her legs over his shoulders and ran his tongue along the folds of her center before plunging it within and lapping up her sex, groaning hungrily into her. Anna hardly knew what to do with herself. She gripped the fur beneath her as hard as she could and attempted to make a noise but her voice escaped her. Never had she dreamed something could feel like this, as waves of pleasure radiated through her and grew steadily stronger near her core. Kristoff moved from her opening to the small nub above it and took it into his mouth completely, alternating between sucking and licking. Anna’s voice returned and cried out a guttural moan as her eyes shut tight and her mouth formed a perfect “O” Her toes curled and she gripped the fur hard enough to pull some out of the pelt. Her voice almost disappeared again as she let out a high-pitched breathy sound as the waves of pleasure peaked and her whole body shuddered with warmth. Kristoff slowed his tongue and rode out her orgasm until she slumped in his arms. He returned her legs to the fur and slid in beside her to bask in her glow.

“How was that?” he asked as he pushed the damp from hair from her face. She laughed and caught her breath before grabbing him and kissing him deeply. She tasted herself on his lips and felt herself warming up again.

“The night’s not over yet.” she breathed in between kisses. “You still have to make me scream.” Kristoff stared in surprise and Anna was worried he would shy away again, but he let out the most beautiful hearty laugh and kissed her again.

“As you wish, Princess.” He lifted his body and hovered over her as she spread her legs to accommodate him. His face turned serious as he caressed her face, “I don’t want you to scream because it hurts, though. I need you to tell me to stop if it’s too much.” She smiled warmly up at him and reached for his face.

“Of course. Just go slow for me, ok?” Kristoff nodded and leaned down to kiss her once again before returning his focus to the task at hand. He grasped his member in one hand and rubbed it up and down her entrance before slowly pushing the tip inside. Anna gasped and fluttered her eyes to get used to this new feeling. It didn’t sting or hurt, but she assumed that would come later. She nodded her head for Kristoff to continue, and he slowly pushed his hips further into her until her face scrunched up and her breath hitched.

“Are you ok, baby?” Kristoff didn’t move forward any more, but ran his fingers through her bangs to wipe the sweat off of her brow. “Anna, sweetie, talk to me.” She let out a small whimper before Kristoff started pulling out.

“NO. no. Don’t.” She grabbed his forearm as he stopped moving back, but hesitated. “Please, Kristoff. It’s not that bad. I promise.” His eyes showed worry but Anna smiled and tried to pour all of her love into it to convince him that she was really ok. “Please.” She said again. He sighed and pressed his length back into her, going slightly deeper than before and stopping. The pain was mostly gone, leaving a slight stretch and a feeling of fullness. She smiled wider and let out a laugh. “See? It’s fine. I’m fine.” she grabbed both of his hips and pulled him forward slowly until he was fully sheathed inside her. They both let out a groan and Kristoff dropped to his elbows above Anna and kissed her while he moved in and out of her slowly.

If Anna thought his tongue felt good, this felt approximately 12 times better. She threaded her fingers through his hair as he pumped himself steadily into her, each time bringing more radiating warmth. She heard his soft grunts with each thrust and it sent brilliant shivers throughout her body, all the way down to her toes. She wrapped her legs around his waist and reached for his backside.

“Faster, Kristoff. Please,” she begged him as she squeezed him tighter to her. Not one to disappoint, Kristoff increased his speed and slammed further and harder into her core, their bodies slapping together each time. She squealed happily in response and arched her back as he wrapped his arms around the back of her to hold her closer to him. Kristoff’s grunts grew louder and more animal-like as he continued to pound himself into her welcoming body. Anna pulled at his hair and clutched his back, letting out louder and louder moans. She felt his rhythm becoming more erratic and a slight tremble travel through him.

“Anna.” He huffed. “It feels too good. I can’t…” He shut his eyes and grimaced as he tried to subdue his oncoming orgasm.

“Oh, Kristoff. Please. Just come for me.” She dug her fingers further into the muscles on his back as he let out a passionate moan and increased his speed even more. Anna screamed out in a fit of pleasure as he slammed his cock harder into her than she even thought possible. Her entire body quaked as she lost control of her limbs and gave in to him completely. She felt one last thrust before he cried out and he emptied himself inside her. He collapsed on top of her, a sweaty mess, before rolling off and out of her.

They both lay on the floor on top of the fur, looking at the ceiling in awe. They panted and smiled at each other before laughing and coming together for another kiss. The fire had almost died out, but they hardly noticed as they entwined their legs and pressed loving kisses anywhere they could easily reach. Kristoff wrapped an arm around Anna as they snuggled into each other. After they’d cooled down, Kristoff felt Anna shivering in his embrace.

“You wanna go to bed?” he asked as he pressed a kiss into her shoulder.

“Mm. I don’t want to move.” she said and burrowed deeper into his chest as he laughed.

“I think you’re going to get cold with no clothes on.”

“Naah I think I’ll be fine.” she mumbled into his chest hair before shivering again. Kristoff kissed her shoulder again before standing up and picking Anna up off of the floor. She squealed in delight as he carried her bridal style toward his bedroom. “Is it time for round two already?” she asked as he shook his head in awe.

“What am I gonna do with you, Feisty?”

“I have quite a few ideas, Ice Man.” They disappeared into the small bedroom and collapsed onto his bed in a fit of giggles and kisses.


End file.
